


Playing Dolls

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: Sex is Violent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Face Sitting, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t know what he’d expected, but this certainly wasn’t it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping aboard the evil Stilinski Twin Train. Whoo-whoo.

Derek could tell what was happening, in a basic, general sense, before even entering Stiles’s room. Stepping into the house, he could _hear_ the little, punched out cries that he had recently become familiar with. He knew that breathless, overwhelmed, shaky moan very well, as he had been the one to pull it from Stiles again and again. He had thought, in fact, that he was the only one to have heard that noise.

But, standing at the base of the stairs, a sinking part of his chest recognized how false that was. Someone was up there with him.

Derek checked his phone. Twenty minutes ago, Stiles had sent him a text, saying: _I need your help with something. Come over._ and there had been a winky face and an added: _Dad’s out. Front door’s unlocked._ and nothing since then. 

Derek had expected - Derek didn’t know what he’d expected, but _this_ certainly wasn’t it.

Instead of turning tail and running away, like he wanted, he ascended a few stairs and heard someone say _He’s here_ , and someone else laugh as Stiles breathed out _What?_ before moaning again as someone shushed him. 

Derek froze. There were three people in that room, and they didn’t sound like the people he thought should be listening to Stiles make that panting, mewling sound Stiles made when something felt so good it hurt.

He was suddenly up the stairs and at the door, needing to see and terrified of what, exactly, lay behind the door. His hand rest on the doorknob. He exhaled slowly, once. As he twisted the handle, the only thing he could think was that he _knew_ this was a terrible idea. 

It was a shock to all the senses. The scent of heady arousal hit him like a wall once the door wasn’t blocking it anymore. Stiles was louder too, a lot like when they were alone together. What’s more was that he was naked, facing Derek, sitting on a fully clothed Peter Hale’s face as his brother, also fully clothed, kissed him very sweetly on the neck and jacked him off. 

Upon seeing him, Stiles’s eyes widened and a panicked look flashed across his face. Almost instantaneously, as he was choking out Derek’s name in shock, Peter was humming under him and he was spilling all over Stu’s hand. Stu outright laughed as Stiles scrambled off Peter’s face, looking mortified. Peter sat up and brought Stu’s hand to his mouth, cleaning it off, as he eyed his nephew across the room.

“Derek, I-” Stiles started, but didn’t finish as he had no excuse, so it seemed. 

Derek was still standing in the doorway, his hand gripping the doorknob very tightly. Some very deep part of him roared with anger and betrayal to see this. The obvious issues with Stiles’s other partners aside, he had _thought_ the boy was only his. He had to remind himself, though it was in vain because it did nothing to help the bitter jealousy he was feeling, that he had never asked Stiles to be exclusive, he had just assumed. He had never asked if he was the boy’s first, just assumed. 

“Derek, what are you doing here?” Stiles wouldn’t looked at him - too _embarrassed_ , Derek realized - as he frantically shuffled through a pile of clothes on the ground for a pair of pants. 

“Stiles, come back over here.” Stu ordered. 

Stiles stopped and looked back to his brother. There was something pleading in his eyes, something impossible to miss. It was, however, easy enough to ignore because both Peter and Stu simply sat there, staring expectantly at him, until he slunk back to them.

“I used your phone to text Derek to come over,” Stu explained, a hand wrapping around his brother’s thigh. Stiles got wide-eyed again and looked between his brother and the man who stood, still unmoving, at the door. “I think it’s time we all had a talk.”

“Why would we do that?” Stiles asked, forcing a light tone. “If you’ll let me put some clothes on, I can-”

“No.” Stu said mildly, and then turned his attention back to Derek. He smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly gesture. “Come in. Shut the door.”

And Derek did. His eyes locked on Stiles, who looked so ashamed, biting his own lip and focusing his gaze down at his lap. He bit down a little harder when Peter’s hand trailed up to grope at his ass and rub a finger against his swollen hole.

“What’s this all about?” Derek gruffed out, swallowing thickly.

Stuart shrugged. “It’s come to our attention recently that you’ve been fucking Stiles too. We just wanted to make sure you’re taking good care of him.” Stiles looked over at him, gaping, as if he hadn't known they were aware of his and Derek's liaisons. 

"But, I-" he started and was cut off by Stuart leaning forward to kiss him, open mouthed and dirty. His brother broke away, and he started to nibble at his throat and neck, a possessive hand still on his thigh.

Peter was saying something as well, but Derek couldn’t really hear him because those words were ringing around in his head. The reality of it was coming in at a screeching pace and it was all too much.

“No,” Derek murmured, eyes still snagging on Stiles’s blushing, nervous face. He shook his head slightly. “No,” he repeated. 

“No?” Peter asked, sounding amused.

“I-” and Derek finally moved, taking a step back. “I have to go.”

“How unexpected.” Peter deadpanned, working his fingers inside of Stiles, who was starting to shake from the strained tension of his body.

“Oh, no,” Stu protested for show. “You’re going to hurt your _boyfriend’s_ feelings.” and the word was sneered out, more at Stiles than at Derek.

“What a pity.” and Peter twisted his fingers, so Stiles cried out in something close to pain, before clamping down a hand over his own mouth. Stu reached forward and pried it down.

“It’s alright, Stiles. Peter can fuck you. Peter _loves_ fucking you.”

Stiles finally looked up at Derek, and he looked scared and unhappy and all the things Derek never wanted to see him look. He briefly considered killing his uncle and Stu right there. He was pretty sure he could do it, if he went after Peter first. Stu would be easy after that.

But the thought was irrational, springing only from jealousy, and killing them would have caused even more problems. And, besides, this wasn’t the place. Not with Stiles there. Stiles didn’t need to see that.

So, he set his jaw and asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Stu’s face lit up and Peter pulled his hand back, smirking. 

“You should strip.” Stu told him as Peter took Stiles’s hand and pulled him up the bed. His uncle sat with his back to the wall and pulled the boy into his lap, whispering something dirty to him that Derek couldn’t bear to hear. 

As Derek pulled off his shirt, Peter was reaching for a bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. Snaking an arm around, fingers slick, he started to fuck into the boy’s already wet hole. Stiles bit down on a whine, cheeks flushing even more as he looked up at Derek, who was kicking off his tight jeans. 

Stu snerked. “Already half up?” gesturing to the slight, stiff bulge in Derek’s briefs. “Don’t blame you. I mean,” Stu said, glancing back at his brother, “Look at him.”

Derek did - hadn’t stopped, actually - and saw Peter crudely scissoring him open and Stiles desperately trying to keep quiet. Derek slid down his underwear and moved to the bed. 

Peter worked his fingers out and readjusted the boy, leaning him against his chest. He spread Stiles’s legs and hooked his hands under his knees, pulling them back as far as he could, bringing the boy’s slender hips up, presenting his hole.

Derek reached for the lube and Stu, who he hadn’t realized was so close behind him, smacked his hand down. “He has enough.” Stu told him and nudged him to the bed. “Just do it.”

“Condoms?” Derek asked.

“You two have been using _condoms?_ ” Stu snorted. “Whose idea was that? Peter, have you ever used protection with Stiles?” 

Peter hummed. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“Come on,” Stu demanded, pushing a little at Derek’s back. “On the bed.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, more to Stiles than anyone else.

“Please,” his brother scoffed. “Stiles has had enough come in him to make a whore blush. Hurry up.” and Derek got on the bed. 

Stiles was completely flushed and looking uncomfortable, to say the least. Derek didn’t know if it was the conversation or the all-baring position Peter had him in that did it, but he could guess that neither helped. He brought one hand down to gently feel the boy’s entrance, which was slick and wet but not as much as he wanted.

Regardless, he pulled his hands back and gave his own cock a few strokes before lining up his dick with the boy’s hole. Very carefully, eyes darting up once more to Stiles’s face, he started to ease in.

“Derek, I-” Stiles started to say, but Peter shushed him and Stu made an impatient noise from where he was standing, watching. 

“Jesus, Derek, he’s not going to break. He’s had way bigger with less lube.” Peter chuckled and Stiles turned his face away. Derek tried to push in a little faster, while still not hurting the boy. 

“You okay?” Derek checked, like he always did when they were alone. Each time, Stiles had looked so shocked to be asked - and this time was no different, but knowing the reason why was making Derek feel sick down to his core. 

“Just fucking _go_.” Stu demanded, sounding irritated.

So, gently, Derek started to rock his hips. He went very slowly, trying to draw those little, pleasured, panting breaths out of him, when Stu made another frustrated sound from the sidelines. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snapped. “ _Fuck_ him. Slam your hips _up_.”

Derek’s hips did stutter forward, more in surprise than anything else, and Stiles did make a noise that wasn’t totally unappreciative. 

“Jesus Christ, I don’t know _how_ you’ve been getting my baby brother to come. You’re _terrible_ at this.”

Derek growled at him, low in his throat, but it just made Stu smile. He came over to the bed. “Here,” the aggression out of his voice as he knelt behind the man. “Let me help you.”

His hands found Derek’s hips, and his front pressed against Derek’s back. Derek could feel how hard Stu was through his jeans, but the boy just grinded himself against Derek’s ass a little harder and took a tighter grip on his hips, his body rocking in time with their’s. 

Stu started by slowing the pace and, instead, bucking their hips forward, deeper and harder. “You gotta do it like this,” he explained, thrusting shallowly, by extension, into his brother. “Don’t leave him alone for too long. Stay right here, working yourself deeper each time.”

He pulled their hips back a little more before ramming up violently and chuckling when his brother keened and choked at the sensation. “That’s okay too. Sometimes it’s good to fuck him only like that, until he can’t remember anything but your name.

“But, that’s not you two want, is it?” Stu jeered, now back to the slow, close pace of before. “You two want to make _love_.” He slammed them forward again, even harder this time. 

One of Derek’s hands left Stiles’s hip to come up and stroke the boy’s previously neglected, erect and leaking cock. Stu reached around to grab his wrist and drag it back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I was going-”

“You can make him come like this or you don’t get to make him come at all.” Stu told him. Stiles whined and Derek, looking down at him, felt so guilty he reached forward to cup his cheek, leaning down to kiss him.

Stuart made an enraged noise, snapping their hips again, and forcing a hand under Derek’s jaw to pull him back. Peter chuckeld as Stiles’s gasped at the new, faster, harder pace.

“We gotta get this dog a _muzzle_ or something.” Stu told Peter. “I swear to God.”

“Guys,” Stiles begged, gasping and looking like he might start crying, “Wait-” but Peter brought up one hand and shoved his fingers into the boy’s mouth to shut him up.

“Wait,” Derek choked, and then groaned as he felt his own release coming, hips still slamming forward with Stu’s attentive guidance. “He said wait.”

“Shh,” Stu said, keeping up the pace while Derek couldn’t think clearly enough to stop him. “Just shoot, dog.” he urged. “Come on. _Shoot_.”

And Derek did, but Stiles didn’t, crying out instead. Stu slapped their hips forward erratically until they slowed to a stop.

Derek pulled out of Stiles the moment he could, already across the room, tugging on his pants and grabbing his shirt to yank on as he ran out of the room. Chancing one glance backwards, he saw Peter had already flipped Stiles around and was nudging the boy’s mouth to his now exposed, hard cock. He rushed down the stairs, not looking back again.

From above, he could hear Stu say _I hope this doesn’t make things weird between you two_ and Peter laugh as Stiles choked and sobbed on his dick.

Derek slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
